One Headlight-
by DB
Summary: Minako dies and Heero does something most people wouldn't quite expect him to. How can Heero find his way back to Minako through death? Rating is for Suicide, death, and stuff like that. I wrote this listening to depressing songs (out of order w/jed the f
1. Not Fair

So long ago, I don't remember when

Not Fair

_ _

Heero was standing by a grave at a funeral while the priest talked. He was talking about the Minako.

_ _

_So long ago, I don't remember when  
That's when they say I lost my only friend  
  
_

"She died a painless death, in her sleep," the priest spoke. How can they speak so… past tense about her. She died… It was something I couldn't quite grasp.

_ _

_Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease  
As I listened through the cemetery trees_

_ _

I sat by the grave hours after the funeral. Waiting for something. When the sun rose and nothing happened I left.

_  
I seen the sun coming' up at the funeral at dawn  
The long broken arm of human law_

_ _

I wondered why she stayed here, it always did seem so gray. She wasted her life waiting for me to come back?

_  
Now it always seemed such a waste  
She always had a pretty face  
So I wondered how she hung around this place_

_ _

Everyone dies, I know, I've never taken death so hard. It maybe it was just building up.

_ _

_Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
  
_****

She died so young. It doesn't seem quite fair…

** **

_There's got to be something better than   
In the middle  
  
_

Not fair… 

_ _

_But me & Cinderella  
We put it all together  
  
_

I got into my jeep. Gray… I drove down to the flower shop. Gray… I got a dozen roses. They were the only things that didn't look gray in this whole stupid town. Like Minako…

_ _

_We can drive it home  
With one headlight_

_ _

***flashback* **

**"Heero, it's cold come inside, You can leave another day… you have time… please," Minako said softly. I sighed. Not those puppy dog eyes… I'm too soft. **

_ _

_She said it's cold  
It feels like Independence Day_

_ _

I can't stay you know that… I know you'll never give up in trying to keep me here though.

_  
And I can't break away from this parade  
  
_

"A day…" I said unhappily. She led me into the house. I want to stay with her here… or anywhere forever…

_ _

_But there's got to be an opening_

_Somewhere here in front of me  
Through this maze of ugliness and greed  
And I seen the sun up ahead_

_ _

**I sat on the couch watching some stupid show while Minako leaned her head on my shoulder. I sighed and finally looked at the tv. A movie called since you went away…**

_  
At the county line bridge  
Sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead_

_ _

When Minako Finally did fall asleep I picked her up and laid her on one side of her bed while I sat on the other and stared at a spider on her window ledge. 

***End*Flashback***

_  
We'll run until she's out of breath  
She ran until there's nothing' left  
She hit the end-it's just her window ledge_

_ _

I drove back to Minako's graveyard and set 11 roses on her grave leaving one for myself.

_ _

_Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever_

_ _

**I laid down in the grass and fell asleep.**

_  
There's got to be something better than   
In the middle_

_ _

**I remember seeing a sign once that said 'If you lived here you'd be home now'**

_  
But me & Cinderella  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight_

_ _

***Flashback***

***next morning* I got up and scribbled a note out to Minako. I couldn't handle a confrontation with her, I'd end up staying again. I read the note over. It was scribbling with my name written at the bottom. I rewrote it again with actual words and… left. I was almost happy to leave this old town.**

_ _

_Well this place is old  
It feels just like a beat up truck  
I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn  
Well it smells of cheap wine & cigarettes_

_ _

**I moved the paper in my car over to the passenger seat and jumped into my car. I looked back and thought I saw some one in the window but I brushed it off.**

_  
This place is always such a mess  
Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn_

_ _

I didn't want to be alone again. It'll never be the same until I see her again.

_  
I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
Man, I isn't changed, but I know I isn't the same_

_ _

***End*Flashback***

**Everything is dead. My dreams. Hopes. And… Her…**

_  
But somewhere here in between the city walls of dying' dreams  
I think of death-it must be killing' me_

_ _

I walked to the little shack we called a home for that short time. Everything was the same…

_ _

_Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever_

_ _

I walked into our old bedroom. A teddy bear… I remember when I gave you that teddy bear…

_  
There's got to be something better than   
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella_

_ _

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a knife… 

_  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight_

_ _

I'll see you soon… Minako-chan… I love you… 

** **

** **

The things I come up with at 12:00 am. It's a little depressing, ne? But this isn't the end. Oh no. No way am I letting you off with them not being together. In the next chapter it'll be the same song but from Minako's POV and then… well… You'll have to see!

_--Tenshi no Shi_


	2. Since you went away...

Since you went away

Since you went away

Since you went away I've been waiting. I didn't eat I didn't sleep I just waited for you. Then… I died. War got in the way of you and me. I sat under the weeping willow next to my grave watching Heero listen to the priest. This is the last time I'm going to see you here aren't I? Tell me…

_ _

_So long ago, I don't remember when  
That's when they say I lost my only friend_

_ _

**"She died a painless death, in her sleep," the priest said distantly. Yea right… painlessly… I couldn't have imagined a more painful death…__**

_  
Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease  
As I listened through the cemetery trees_

_ _

I watched you sit by my grave… please tell me… You didn't cry for me. It was no surprise but still… you could have told me what I've been waiting to hear. You never did say goodbye. When the sun rose you were gone

_I seen the sun coming' up at the funeral at dawn  
The long broken arm of human law_

_ _

I never left this town, I thought you'd come back but days turned to months… months to years…

_ _

Now it always seemed such a waste  
She always had a pretty face  
So I wondered how she hung around this place

I didn't want to die but at the same time I did… it was too hard to stand without you

_ _

_Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever_

_ _

**I can see expression on your face. I can't read it easily though. Regret. Sorrow. Pain. Depression. All of them mixed together.**

_  
There's got to be something better than   
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella_

_ _

I wanted to see into your mind and read your thoughts… but of course that's impossible…

  
We put it all together  
  


***Flashback***

**No! it was the middle of night I only had one headlight left when the second one went out. No! I what am I supposed to do?! You pulled up and asked if I needed a ride. I had no choice…**

_ _

_We can drive it home  
With one headlight_

_ _

**It was such a cold night. I told you about my past…**

_ _

_She said it's cold  
It feels like Independence Day_

_ _

You told me about yours… I had no home and you invited me into yours so I quickly grew to love you… I became… sort of 'Dependent' on you. 

_ _

_And I can't break away from this parade  
But there's got to be an opening_

_ _

I remember the last day I saw you… it was the coldest of the year. It the worst day of my life I read your note and watched you leave solemnly through the window. I thought you would have seen me but all you did was glance and turn away.__

_ _

_Somewhere here in front of me  
Through this maze of ugliness and greed_

_ _

Your eyes betray your emotions sometimes… I thought I could wait for the sunrise to come but what happens when the dawn never comes? 

_  
And I seen the sun up ahead_

_At the county line bridge  
  
_

I thought when you left it would be my divorce from dependence… 

_ _

_Sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead_

We'll run until she's out of breath 

** **

**I still believed thought one day you'd come back to**__**me. Since you went away I've been lonely… I'm sure it wouldn't have been bad if you only had written or called…**

***end*Flashback***__

_  
She ran until there's nothing' left  
She hit the end-it's just her window ledge_

_ _

You came back and set down a 11 roses for me. I smiled a little and tried to pick one up but my hand slipped though. You fell asleep in the grass and I tried to touch you cheek. My hand slipped though again. You shivered and turned your head… 

_ _

_Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever_

_ _

***Flashback***

**Minako… I bought you this… He handed me a white teddy bear with light blue eyes. I smiled. Thank you. We kissed deeply…**

***End*Flashback***

_ _

_There's got to be something better than   
In the middle_

_But me & Cinderella_

_ _

**Now that I think about it…**

_  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home_

_ _

You never did tell me that you loved me… 

_  
With one headlight_

_ _

I started pacing again. You have to tell me… I can't leave until you tell me… I don't want to stay in this old gray graveyard. 

_ _

_Well this place is old  
It feels just like a beat up truck_

** **

You woke up again and started walking out of the graveyard. I followed until the end because the edge of the graveyard was as far as I could travel.__

_  
I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn  
Well it smells of cheap wine & cigarettes_

_ _

***Flashback***

**It's always so messy in here I told heero getting into his jeep. We were going to the café to eat like most nights. I hated how messy his jeep was… I mean ½ of his papers he didn't use anyway.**

***End*Flashback***__

_ _

_This place is always such a mess  
Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn_

_ _

I hated being lonely… and that's all I ways without you… I was a lost soul, and now ironically I am a lost soul. 

_ _

_I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
Man, I isn't changed, but I know I isn't the same_

_ _

Everything I knew is gone, and I hate this place, it's killing me.

_ _

_But somewhere here in between the city walls of dying' dreams  
I think of death-it must be killing' me_

_ _

**I laid down near the tree, took out my bow, and successfully tied it around the roses… only I can see it though…**

_ _

_Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever_

_There's got to be something better than _

_ _

It's always so dark here… even on sunny days…

_  
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella_

_We put it all together_

_ _

I stared up at the sky for a minute, and I was hit with a heartrending and ghostly feeling. I can be free from this Heero… Just let me here you say 'I love you' just once… 

_  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight_

** **

**I'll wait endlessly… for something that will never come…**

** **

** **

It's 3:00 AM, I must be lonely. I have a strange urge to call the radio guy. This chapter is longer but seems shorter… hm… I mentioned 2 lines from 2 of no doubt's songs. Did you spot them? Hm… how can Minako be free if Heero has to tell her (with Minako being able to hear him) that he loves her? I don't know but I'll come up with something! Bye! I'm angry! I accidently posted this under DB instead of my usual name, Tenshi no Shi. Sorry 'bout that.

_--Tenshi no Shi_


End file.
